Project Potter
by Mosschick
Summary: Follow the story as these two main characters, Ashie and Ellanora, follow their Wizarding journey. Watch them grow as they start in their 2nd year. Occasionally, there will be a chapter of a secondary character chapter. Keep in mind that this is not done and we're currently taking a break, so...Yeah! Enjoy! Creators: Robin Pappin, Edith Page-Cryer.


Project Potter

Chapter 1

Ashie

I wake up with a start.

"Mooooom!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I have a big smile on my face, With my messy Strawberry-Blonde hair flowing in the wind from my open window, I get dressed as fast as I can. I wear a black and white sleeveless top with my favourite white shorts.. I go downstairs for breakfast And I smell a beautiful smell…

"Ahh…" I sigh, as I sniff in the smell of fresh waffles.

I quickly eat all of my breakfast so I can go and watch some Anime on my computer.

"Pack, Honey!" My Mother yells from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay…" I yell back, disappointed.

I stuff some random things into my bag like my clothing and my laptop. I start rummaging in all my other stuff, trying hard to find my wand.

"Aha!" I say with a start.

My wand. 11' Red wood with Unicorn tail hair. I hold it up, like a prized trophy.

Soon enough, I realize that I still haven't brushed my hair or my teeth.

I zoom to the bathroom, Brush my hair and teeth and tie my bangs up behind my head with a purple, polka-dotted hair elastic. My lucky one.

We walk into the leaky cauldron.

"We need to go get your books, Ashie. No tea for you." My Mom says, Winking.

Wait, Wait, Wait… I think I should explain some things... Last year, I didn't do anything but do my classes and watch Anime, So my Mom made me promise if I Got on the Quidditch team and made some friends, she would buy me a familiar. Of course I agreed, and promised. So today, she's buying me a familiar!

We walk into Diagon alley. I run straight to the Owl Emporium.

I feel like a six-year-old at christmas.

I stare into the shop, my nose and mouth pressed up against the glass.

"Hey Mom?" I Ask.

"Yes, Hun?" She answers.

"Can I have that Barn owl?" I ask, excitedly this time.

"Course!" She answers, smiling.

We walk in, and I go straight to the owl I was looking at.

"Hehe! You're going to be Nymphadora, but I'll just call you Nymphie!"

I Say to the owl.

We went to the Book Shop next, and Mom always gets me a book to read in my spare time. I Choose A fancy one with a dog with wings on it. The dog had a broken chain on its left paw and above it in big bold letters read; Free. Me being a person who likes to try _some_ new things every once and awhile. I smile, looking at the beautiful looking books. On our way out of Diagon Alley, my Mom buys me tea! Man, I love that woman.

I breathe deeply in and out. I'm twelve. I'm in my second year. And I'm in Hufflepuff I won't break down every time someone says "Hufflepuffs are weak or Pushovers.." or.. "Pffft! Hufflepuffs are dumb!" I think, Very determined.

Chapter 2

Ellanora

I woke up nice and early. I can't lie, I was exhausted.

I got some things ready, Like water and some crisps for the car ride to Diagon Alley. We have a week until I get on the Hogwarts express, But we thought we should get all the shopping done and out of the way.

"I'm ready!" I yell down to mum.

"Me and your father are just getting the car ready!" She yelled back. I run down the stairs in A navy blue sweater, My dark brown hair in A loose braid, with my glasses sliding down the bridge of my nose.

A few hours of driving and we get to A small pub, The sign reads 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Hey, Mum, Can I get some fries?" I ask.

"Maybe after shopping, Ok?" She replies.

"Ok…" I say slightly disappointed.

I look past the bar and see a large barrel of Beer and Wine. We walk to the back of the pub and go through the magic brick wall, Which always seems to impress me.

"First, Let's go get you some new robes. Then, We will get your books." Mum says.

"Can I get A book to read, For the train ride? Please?" I ask excitedly.

"Well, I guess" Mum replies with a smile.

We walk over To the robe shop, Which was named Madam Malkin's. We quickly get my robes and head to the Bookstore. I have always loved dusty little bookstores, They seem so cozy! I look through the shelves with my mom.

"I can't find the book I was looking for, But I have all my school books."

I look again through the shelves of leather bound books.

"Maybe this one?" My mum says, Looking at A book with a very pretty cover.

I look at the book and read the simple description..

"Yeah! This one looks nice," I look at my mom with A big smile.

She always seems to find the perfect books for me to read.

My mom smiles back.

"You know, You would've found it by yourself if you opened your eyes!" She says.

I giggle a little at her remark before we check out our books, and leave. My mum picked up A book too, The title reads 'The Wizarding world's most beautiful places'.

"Is that it for school supplies?" My mum asks.

"I think so, I can't believe that there's only A week left to go!"I say excited.

"Me neither," She looks at me like she will never see me again.

I keep thinking about the year before, I'm twelve, Meaning I'm in my second year. I love drawing, books, and sweaters. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, And I'm very proud to be in the 'Smart' house, But sometimes it's a little intimidating. Oh well.

My owl Jesibel, Is at home right now. She's little a tawny owl.

Of course I'm not the most popular girl at Hogwarts, But I don't mind. The friends I have are amazing and interesting, I met a girl named Caroline on my first year, Me and her have drawing in common, And we study together. She's in Gryffindor, Which is supposed to represent bravery and chivalry, Or something like that…

It's been a week since I got my school supplies, And it is the night before I leave for the train, I have everything packed, My uniform, Books, and Jesibel is in her cage. I don't think I'm going to read anything tonight, Just incase I sleep in. Well, Maybe a little bit of drawing before bed won't hurt…

"Ellanora!" My mom yells. I get up, My eyes pop open, Ready for the worst, Maybe I'm just a little late. But what if we missed the train entirely!? I look at my mom.

"Ok, you're up!" She says. "We need to get ready, The train leaves in two hours!"

Ohooohoho nooo! By car, it takes us one and a half hour to get to Kings Cross, And sometimes it takes longer.

I get up and start to get out of my pajamas. I change into A light blue dress, And I start putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Where are my bags?!" I yell down stairs.

"They're down here already!" My mum Yells back.

I run down the stairs and get my luggage.

"The car's ready, Get in" My dad yells from outside.

I get inside the car, Which is A dark blue pick-up truck. A few minutes later and my dad starts driving. The car ride is pretty quiet. Until we get there.

"It's 10:57!" My mom says.

"Let's hurry."

The bustling train station is packed full of people.

We get in between platform nine and ten.

We approach the magic brick wall,

"Now remember, Just run through."

I get through safely, Swiftly followed by me parents.

I see a large train, With the words 'The Hogwarts express' On the front. I run to the side of the train, I wave goodbye to my mum and dad.

"Goodbye!" They yell back.

I smile, Then turn around and look for an empty carriage. After some searching, I see a small cart, With three girls in it. I look through the door.

"Can I sit here? It doesn't look like there's anywhere else," I ask one of the girls. She has strawberry blonde hair.

The girl across from her has blonde hair and blue eyes. And the third girl has… Blue hair?

"Oh, Sure." The strawberry blonde girl replies.

I sit down, Laying Jesibel's cage on the shelves above the seats, and start to read my book, I get ready for A long train ride to Hogwarts.

Chapter 3

Ashie

"So." I Say to the girl wearing the pretty blue sweater with her glasses sliding off the bridge of her nose, which are nearly falling off. "Whatcha readin'?"

As you can tell, I'm absolutely horrible with small talk, but this girl seemed nice so I decided to try.

"Oh nothing, I'm just studying for our first day."

"Already?" I say curiously.

"Well, I am Ravenclaw!" She smiles and pushes up the bridge of her glasses gently.

I look at her with admiration. She seems like she can handle stereotypes so well, and I'm… Envious.

"I-I'm Hufflepu-" We hear some squawking, and we both look up.

There's a Lanky, brown tom cat with glowing green eyes, jumping at our owls.

"Merrrowwwww!" it mews.

We look at the girl trying to catch the cat.

"Heh. That's Scarlett." I say to the confused girl beside me.

"Oh…" She says.

"And I almost forgot!" I say with a giggle.

"I'm Ashie. Ashie Abbott, Nice to meet you." I say cheerfully.

"I'm Ellanora Purkiss, Or you can call me Ell," The girl says with a smile.

The girl in the opposite corner was quietly watching the cat and the owls. I notice Ell looking at the black blob on her lap.

"That's May, beside Scarlett. And that's her cat, Luna."

"Oh." Still smiling.

"By the way. You didn't finish your sentence, earlier. What house are you in?" Ellanora says curiously.

"I had this amazing new tea on the way over!" I say, stalling.

Then she gives me a little glare from underneath her glasses. She is one of those people who have stern looks but are really nice, I guess.

"Huffle-" I almost say, but the candy trolley pulls up. I Jump up.

"We'll take half your candy!" I say to the trolley lady.

I give Ellanora a super chewy marshmallow thingy. Lets just say its… Very.. Very chewy, and Ell didn't really talk for the rest of the trip.

A minute or so passes on the train and May decides to break the awkward silence.

"You know, Ash. You can't just give people super chewy candy if you're in an awkward situation." She says, quietly.

"MhhmmFF!" Ell Agrees.

"Fine. I'm Hufflepuff." I say.

"Slytherin." Scarlett says, joining the conversation.

"Erm Ervencraw." Ell attempts to say.

"Ravenclaw?" Scarlett asks.

"Mhrem!" Ell grunts, agreeing…

"Hah. Like we need another one. Oh well. I'm Scarlett, as you know." She puts out her hand and Ell shakes it.

TOOT, TOOT.

I jump up again and look out of the window.

we all hear a gulping noise coming from Ellanora.

"Finally!" She says with joy.

"Never. Do. That. Again." She stares at me sternly, before her stern look turns into a smile and she starts laughing like crazy. We all join in.

We all walk off the train elated, We're back at Hogwarts!

Everyone huddles over to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe all of these people are here for the sorting ceremony!" May exclaims.

"Are you a first year?" Ell asks May.

May nods.

I sit as close to the ceremony as I can. The first name should be called soon, I hope some of them will be Hufflepuff!

Headmaster Mcgonagall walks over to the wooden stool. "Pots, May!" She calls one of the first years names.

May jumps, But quickly walks over to the stool

Only a few seconds pass and the sorting hat screeches "RAVENCLAW!"

All the Ravenclaws cheer. Including Ellanora

Mcgonagall calls another student. "Carlos, Chase!"

The sorting hat yells again!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheers this time.

"Woohoo!" I yell.

After all the students are sorted, The feast begins! There's mashed potatoes, Pumpkin Pasties, Stew, Chicken, Turnips and squash, It looks like everyone is digging in! I see Ell pick out some roasted potatoes, May finds some tacos, And Scarlett Attempts to eat an entire plate of macaroni and cheese. I pick out some pumpkin pasties and start eating. After everyone finishes, Ell comes over to me.

"Hey. Want to explore a little before it gets dark?" She asks.

"Sure," I say. We walk around, exploring for a little bit. It's Friday, So tomorrow we have the day off. But for some reason, we decided that we'd look around anyways.

"That's the way to the Ravenclaw commons," Ell says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah… Maybe i'll show you it one day!" She adds

"That would be fun." I respond with enthusiasm.

"Do you like Anime at all?"

"Love it!" She looks at me, Excitedly.

"Heh, What kind do you watch?" I ask.

"Hmm…"

"Well, I like sports anime, Like Haikyuu. Of course"

"I Laikyuu already" I quickly take the opportunity for the pun.

Ell drifts into a fit of giggles.

There's a small pause in the conversation.

"Are you a muggleborn?" I ask.

"Mhhm, I don't tell many people because… Well, some don't think muggleborns deserve to use magic…" She says.

"I don't think that, Anyone who has magic should be allowed to use it!" I say.

"Hehe…" She laughs quietly.

"Are you A muggleborn?" She asks me.

"No, I'm A pureblood." I reply.

There's A small gap between the next question.

"Do people make fun of you for being A Hufflepuff?" Ell asks.

"Sometimes. Usually just someone saying how I'm in the wrong house, Like I should be in Ravenclaw, Because I'm smart, Or in Gryffindor, Because I'm outgoing… But I think Hufflepuffs can be all that too! It isn't for all the people that weren't talented enough for the other houses! It's for the people who have talents like hard working! Or being kind to others who need your kindness." I exclaim.

Ell smiles.

"It's good that you care about things like that. Slytherins have that problem too, 'You should have been sorted into Gryffindor since you're so brave!' I'm sure most of the people that say things like that mean it as A compliment, But it's Houseist," Ell says.

"Houseist?" I ask, Though I'm pretty sure I know what it means.

"You know, People who either stereotype or make fun of people because of their house." She explains.

There's another gap in the conversation.

"I think we should head to bed, It's getting dark." I point out.

"Ok. See you tomorrow!" she says, Walking away. I can only assume Back to her common room, or something of that nature.

Hey, I'm hufflepuff. I don't know what Ravenclaws do At night, Maybe they're nocturnal. I laugh a little at my joke in my head.

"Bye," I say, waving. Ell waves back, then is made invisible by the night.

I start walking over to the Hufflepuff common room.

Chapter 4

Scarlett

After I got of the train and said good bye to May, Ell, and Ashie, I headed to my common room. (Being Slytherin, Naturally that means the Slytherin common room.) I walk into the common room and see Emily chilling in a green leather arm chair. Emily, (or Em) is one of my best friends, so just like any sane person, I walk up to her.

"Hi Em." I say. "Back for a third year?" (Yes, Emily is slightly older than me.)

"Oh yeah. I just got of the train. So what have you been up to all summer? She says, matching my chilled out tone.

"Oh nothing really." I say. "I basically just sat around and did nothing."

"Hmm…" Em says. "Is that some sort of code for 'played video games and watched anime all summer'?"

"Maybe…" I say, revealing nothing.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Anyways, what took so long getting here?"

"I May or may not have tried to eat.. A Lot of macaroni at the same time…" I say, trying to hide my guilty expression.

She looks up from her book, her glasses glinting in the dingy-ish lighting of the slytherin commons.

She laughs a little and goes back to reading, clearly dismissing me from her presence or something.

I get to by bed, get out my laptop and start watching 'Soul Eater', but right when it gets good my laptop dies. "Aww, Dang!"

"Oh well," I mutter to myself. I put it back in my bag and flutter my hand at it. "I'll plug it in later." I say to myself.

I pull out my phone. Luckily, it's got netflix on it aswell.

I press the on button.

….

….

Nothing happens.

I press it again.

Nothing happens.

And this process repeats until I slam my phone onto my bed-side table, yelling "Screw it!", Turning off my lamp quickly, pulling out my book, then realizing I need my lamp for reading, so it turn it on again.

I Finally settle down and start reading.

 _Ughhh_ I think as I read. _What time is it? I have to get up early this morning._ I glance at my night stand where A digital clock sits. _11:45? No way! I gotta get to sleep!_ I fumble my book closed and turn off the light.

In no time, I'm fast asleep…

Chapter 5

Ellanora

 _Yawn~_

 _It's Monday morning._

I look up at the ceiling for a few seconds, Then push myself up.

"What time is it?" I mutter to myself, Cocking my head to the nearest window.

The sky looks sleepy. Nothing seems to be awake yet, Except the birds, Which are happily chirping _Good morning_ to the sun. Even Jesibel is asleep.

I wipe the sleep dust from the corner of my eyes. And put on my glasses. Then check my clock.

5:24

I yawn again.

"Maybe i should just draw or read until it's time for breakfast…" I think.

I have my pajamas on, My hair is all crazy, And i feel like if someone tapped me, I would fall to the ground.

I get out of my bed and grab my toothbrush. Walking dizzley over to the bathroom.

I finish brushing my teeth and cleaning my face.

"Ugh" I mutter, Realizing i still have to brush my hair too.

I walk back over to my bed. Picking up my comb, and sitting down. A few minutes pass and i finish brushing my hair.

"Now i can relax…" I say, Sighing.

I open the window closest to my bed. The air smells fresh and new.

I grab my sketchbook, and sit down on my bed.

I start to draw.

A few hours later, And I stop.

The picture that i'd made was of something that resembled the common room. With the tall arches and unique blue accents.

I pack up my sketchbook.

I check my clock again.

7:03

"I'm surprised nobody else is up…" I mutter.

I hear a girl yawn.

 _Spoke too soon…_

The girl gets up.

 _Hey! It's May!_

 _She waves over to me, I wave back._

I wear a grey sweater. And put on some jeans.

"Hey, Want to head down to breakfast together?" I ask May.

She nods.

We walk down to the great hall.

"Hey! May, Ell, Come sit over here." I hear a girl call.

 _Ashie?_

I look over at the bustling Hufflepuff table, And Ashie has a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" I say, Returning her smile.

"Hehe, Come on over!" She calls again.

Me and May walk over to where Ashie is sitting.

"What are you doing?" I ask Ash.

"Oh nothing," She says as she starts to eat the waffle that's on her plate.

I search the table of food in front of me.

"Hmm, What should i eat for breakfast?" I mutter.

I Survey the table again.

I grab some cheese and crackers.

"You're not going to eat waffles?" Ashie asks me.

"Oddly, I don't really feel like a waffle right now" I reply. With a smile.

A few minutes pass.

I feel a tap on my shoulder…

"Hello? Sorry I just need to get to the Pancakes" I hear a boy's voice come from behind me.

"Oh yeah! Of course." I say, Not quite sure who i'm saying it too.

I get out of my seat and turn around.

 _Huh?_

The boy has jet black hair, And sapphire eyes.

"Sorry again," He says.

"It's fine," I say with a smile

I take a moment to look at the boy.

 _Why do you look familiar?_

"Heh…" He laughs.

"Well, Bye," He says.

"Bye" I say back.

He turns around towards the other side of the table.

"Hehehehee~" I hear Ashie laugh under her breath.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing~" She says.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask, worried.

"I'm feeling perfect!" She says.

"Alright…" I say, Still a little worried.

"Hehe.. " May giggles, Catching on.

It's charms class in a few minutes. I think we're going to learn Avis, I read about, it conjures birds out of your wand.

I walk over to Ashie. Me and her walked to class together.

We walk into the classroom, Which is full of books.

"Ok everyone, Please take a seat" The professor yells around the room.

"We are going to be learning how to cast the charm 'Avis' Today. So would you all take out your wands?" He asks.

I obey and take out my wand, Which is 10' ¾, Beech wood, With unicorn tail hair core.

"Ok, It seems everyone has taken out their wands, So let us begin" The professor continues.

After a few minutes of describing the spell, And how you cast it, He tells everyone to start practicing.

I take a minute to process everything before i start to cast the spell.

Ashie is sitting next to me, I hear her practicing the incantation.

"Avis~" I say under my breath a few times.

"Avis!" I say, Feeling slightly shy.

My wand doesn't do much except emit a blue-ish light.

"Hmm…" I say, Not sure what i did wrong.

I try it again.

"A-Avis!" I say.

I sigh.

 _Why can't i do this?_

I look around, I see others trying…  
I sigh again. _At least i'm not the only one having trouble…_

 _One more time…_

"Avis!" I say confidently.

 _I did it!_

A bird comes fluttering out of my wand.

I realize a few more people have succeeded.

I have a big smile on my face.

 _I did it!_

There's a few more minutes of the professor talking about the spell, And then me and Ashie leave the classroom together.

"I did it!" I say enthusiastically.

"Did you see me!" She says, equally enthusiastic.

I see Caroline walking over to us. With the same short black hair, And her eyes are a green-ish blue.

"Hey Caroline!" i say, Happy to see her.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around, Where have you been?" She asks curiously.

She comes over and smiles, Then turns her head slightly to look at Ashie.

"Hi!" She says.

"Hi," Ashie replies.

"Oh! This is Ashie," I say.

"My name's Caroline" She says, Still smiling.

"Want to walk to our next class together?" I ask Caroline.

"Sure!" She says with a smile.

It's after all my classes. Me and Caroline have been catching up, And i'm hanging out in the great hall with her.

"Hey, You haven't met my brother, Have you?" She asks.

"No, I don't think so," I reply.

"Want to?" She asks.

"Sure?" I say.

"Ok then! He just walked past the great hall entrance, If you want to go get him for me, I need to talk to him." She replies.

"Alright, What does he look like?" I ask.

"Short black hair, With a sweater on, I think…" She describes.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I get out of my seat.

"Thanks again!" She thanks me.

I wave to her. As a way of saying "You're welcome!".

I walk over to the entrance. I look side to side, then see a boy with black hair walking to the left. I start to run over to him.

"Hello? Sorry could i speak to you for a second?" I ask.

The boy turns around.

"Oh, hello?" He says.

 _You! That boy was you! I knew you looked familiar! It's just because you look so much like Caroline._ I

take a moment to look at the boy, he's quite tall, For his age at least. He has a sweater on. He also glasses on, Which i didn't expect.

His jet black hair is pretty messy, And he has sapphire eyes. He's definitely Caroline's brother.

There's is an awkward silence, I can tell he is probably doing the same thing i just did.

"Sorry, I'm Ellanora, a friend of Caroline's."

"Hello then…" He responds.

There's another pause.

"She needs to talk to you, In the great hall." I explain.

"Ok. Umm, Okay. My name is Oliver, Nice to meet you," He says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I say, returning the smile.

"Well, Let's go." He continues.

We walk quietly back to the Great hall.

"Hey Caroline!" He greets his sister.

"Hey!" She greets him back.

"Thanks again Ella for getting him for me." She smiles at me.  
"No problem at all." I say.

"I think i'm going to hang out with Ashie for a bit, See 'ya later." I continue.

"Bye!" Caroline says.

"Bye." Oliver says.

I walk over to Ashie.

"Who was that guy?" She asks.

"Oh, Caroline's brother." I answer.

"He's kinda cute~" She says.

"Why would you think that?" I look back at Oliver.

"You know, the jet black hair, cute glasses." She continues.

"Aww, Do you think my glasses are cute?" I ask jokingly.

We both laugh.

Chapter 6

Ashie

*Ring Ring!*

My phone rings and I pick it up. Its Caroline. "Hey C!" I Whisper shout. You see, After Ella introduced us, we started talking and agreed Oliver and Ellanora would look cute together, and we made it this year's mission.

"One second, Ell! " I Yell to her, and walk to the nearest empty classroom.

"So you did it?!" I Ask, Impatient.

"Sure did!" Caroline says, Grinning on the other side of the call.

"Okay well, See you!" I Say, Happy.

I look down at the phone after I hang up.

I see a tempting game called 'Jelly Jump' and start playing. It takes a lot of concentration, so I Didn't notice a boy-

Wham!

I look up, because I'm super short.

This had to be the cutest boy I've ever seen.

"Heh.. He-Hello!" I say, Nervously.

I Notice he's wearing a Hufflepuff scarf.

"U-Uh.. Hai.." He says.

"Sorry.." We both say at the same time, while I look at my feet and he scratches the back of his head and looks away.

"Uhhm… I-I Haven't seen you around… In the Hufflepuff commons that is…" I stutter.

"Well, I'm not exactly social…" He responds.

There is a long pause.

"Uhh, Sorry I-uh need to go…" I finally speak.

I dodge my way around the boy and leave.

I get outside of the classroom.

"Ugh I didn't even ask his name!" I mutter to myself.

"Whaevah.." I murmur.

As I walk out of the classroom, I'm confronted by Scarlet.

"OoO~! A new crush I presume?" she teases.

"Hey! Were you STALKING me?"

"Pfffft. Who would want to do that? I was just simply walking by and happened to hear you. That's it. " She says, Making a face like this .3.

"I'm going to see Ellanora, Come if you must." I say, Really not happy with her teasing.

"Mkay, I'm coming." she says.

"Can't you take a hint?" I murmur in reply.

We walk and walk until we find Ellanora.

"Guess who has her first crush!" Scarlet says, dragging out the 'crush' part.

"Shht!" I Say, Bumping her.

"Aww, Scarlet! I thought the day would never come!" Ell says, Clearly joking.

"Eugh! Not me, Smarty pants. Obviously ASHIE!" She yells.

We're talking at the bottom of the super tall room with all the stairs in it, So It Echos Echos Echos Echos.

"As I jab Scarlet in the side with my elbow." I Say, Narrating my actions.

Ell smiles kindly.

"Guess who I saw staring at Oliver!" Says a different voice.

Ells smile leaves her face.

We all turn around.

"May!" I say.

"Was it Ell?" Me and Scarlett ask.

Ell is standing very still, It also seems like she's blushing.

"No… I-I wasn't…" She mutters.

"Teeheeeeee" I giggle.

"You're giggling for no reason! I wasn't staring at anyone!" Ell insists.

"Right~" I tease her.

I pat my belly that's full of food.

"Oh man, I will never eat that much pumpkin pie again!" I say with emphasis.

It was almost Halloween, and therefore we stuffed ourselves with the leftovers from thanksgiving.

"Hah. Lucky for me, I'm not a pig." Says Scarlet, from across the table.

Not many people were here, because they wanted to spend Halloween with their families, so we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted.

"Bye.. I'm goin' to bed!" I say, Yawning.

"Why, Ash?" Ellanora asks me.

I pat my stomach, and Ellanora gets it.

"See ya!" I say, already walking out of the great hall.

As soon as I get into the commons, I lay on the couch, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

I wake up to something warm pressing against my bare feet.

"Huh?" I mutter.

I look up and there is CHAT NOIR! NYHEHEEHEHKEKEKEKEK

Jk, it's actually the guy from earlier, and he's pressed up against the side of the couch, barely squeezing in between me and the end of the couch. I feel pretty guilty as I realize that I was taking up the entire couch. I hear snickering, and realize that it's probably this boy's friends, because I don't have many in hufflepuff.

"Hey, look at this picture!" An unfamiliar voice says with enthusiasm.

"Oh man, I'm going to tease Adrien about this CONSTANTLY!" Squeals another.

"Their ship name should be… ASHRIEN! My gosh, I'm a genius." Says the first again.

I turn tomato red.

I notice this 'Adrien' is waking up.

I scramble to get into a sleeping position.

"Euhahh!" Says Adrien as he wakes up and notices me.

He gets up and runs down the hall where his friends are.

"Look what we found!" They said in unison.

Then, I pretend to wake up and I peek over at them.

It seems like Adrien noticed me, because he just then said

"Let's talk about this elsewhere!"

They all shuffled to the boy's dorm, leaving me in an empty common room.

"Humph! Well, he could have at least greeted me!" I say, Brooding that I didn't really get to talk to him.

It was the evening before halloween, at about 2:00. Classes were out early so we have time to… 'trick or treat.' So, basically, the teachers were positioned in different classes or left a bowl of candy, be it muggle candy or wizard candies.


End file.
